1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to eject ink on a recording medium.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There is known an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to perform a purging operation in which ink is discharged into a cap for restoring an ejection performance of a recording head. In the cap of the recording apparatus, there is disposed a flow restricting member having a rectangular shape in plan view. The flow restricting member is formed with a plurality of through-holes so as to be distributed over the entirety of the flow restricting member. The through-holes formed at a central portion of the flow restricting member have a diameter smaller than that of the through-holes formed in opposite end portions thereof. According to the arrangement, when the ink in the cap is sucked through an ink discharge opening, a resistance to the ink flow from the central portion to the ink discharge opening is larger than a resistance to the ink flow from the opposite end portions to the ink discharge opening. Consequently, the ink flow in the cap can be uniformalized.